Melting Ice
by Pika-chan15
Summary: hitsugaya stumbles upon a girl...more like she ran into him and he gets himself entangled within a net of secrets. but she is still just a girl...right? i know summary suck..story is better i promise :3 a little oc-ness
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the long road that I walked every day. I sighed and ran my hand through my long blonde hair that reached my waist. I wore a black tank top and a dark purple plaid skirt and black converse. I had bandages wrapped around my right upper thigh to hide my…scars.

I froze as I heard my name being called behind me.

"ALYSA, you stupid bitch! Give me my money, you whore!" I turned to see the three guys that beat me and stole from me every day, but today was different…this time the leader, Kyo, had a crow bar. I panicked, I didn't know where I would go but I didn't have time to think as they started down the road towards me. I turn tailed and ran as fast as I could. They ran after me shouting insults and threats all over the place. I closed my eyes tight to hold back tears.

I came into contact with a firm chest and fell onto the ground in front of them. I slowly pried open my eyes to see a guy with white hair and wearing a red shirt with a white flannel over it and dark blue skinny jeans. I blushed realizing he was really handsome. The thought left my mind as a hand grabbed my bicep and threw me across the road. My back came into contact with the brick wall and I gasped as all the air left my lungs. I coughed up a small amount of blood onto the ground.

"Itai" I said as I looked up. Kyo was walking over to me with his crow bar firmly gripped in his hand. I stood up and leaned away from the wall with my blank face unfazed. I stood proud and with my head held high I turned away and started walking. He growled behind me and I heard him raise his crow bar above his head and swing it down at me. It struck me on my shoulder blade making it throb and me to stumble. I gripped my shoulder with my opposite hand. I turn back to look at him and he called his two friends over and told them to hold me down. I slapped their hands away and glared at them.

"What do you want, Kyo?" I asked in my darkest voice laced with ice. He smirked and replied.

"Give me what I came for and I won't give you any broken bones." He replied snidely. He raised his hand and brought it down on my lower jaw making it make a sicking cracking sound. I simply glared at him and shifted my jaw with my hands and brought it back into its designated location.

"Hmph is that really what you want to happen, huh, Alysa, or should I say the most hate person in all of Tokyo." He said laughing at me he slapped me across the face then brought his crow bar around and smacked me across the stomach making me cough up more blood. My breathing came out in ragged pants as I clutched my stomach in a kneeling position trying to make the pain subside. It didn't work and I shot up crashing my head into Kyo's chin. My head pounded with pain as did most of my body, but I stood my ground. Kyo's friend pulled out a blade and I dodged it the first time but he slashed me across the face and waist the second and third time.

I continued to hold my ground as they all came at me with weapons. I shut my eyes and waited for them to make impact. Then I heard a clap then another and another then one more then they stopped and I opened my eyes to see Kyo's gang glaring at the guy I ran into earlier. I looked with wide eyes as he stood up and gracefully walked over to us. His piercing blue eyes bore into my own blue eyes and I felt my knees grow weak but I didn't intend to fall, not right now! I slowly stood into a standing position and continued to watch as the guy took out all of Kyo's gang knocking them out then as he was about to kill Kyo, I screamed.

"NO, don't kill him!" I looked down as he dropped him onto the ground and walked towards me. I stood my ground as he walked right up to me. he studied me for a moment, then I turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going? That's not the way to the hospital." He spoke in an extremely smooth voice. I shivered the looked back at him.

"The hospital won't treat me. I'm leaving." I said looking back ahead.

"Then come with me. You have no place to go right?" he asked with no emotion. I sighed just by looking at him I could tell I would get no where fast.

"Fine, but I will leave when I want to." I stated and walked back towards him as he started walking away. We walked in silence for a while as I walked next to him now. We must have walked half way across town before we finally came to a stop in front of a shop. There was a girl and a boy fighting to the side of us as he opened the door and slipped his shoes off, I followed suit and we walked inside.

We got to the back and we were met by the sight of a older man with a green and white striped hat and shaggy blonde hair. He looked up at us and gave us a sly smile and said in a slow yet steady voice "well, what do we have here?"

Suddenly all eyes were on us. A girl with long orange hair with a pretty face and large breasts, A man with bright orange, spiky hair and a average face, a man with brown shaggy hair and a Hawaiian shirt and he was huge! Also a man with black hair wearing a white and blue outfit, I made my first impression….weird.

"Toshiro, hey it been a while." The boy with bright orange hair greeted my white haired savior.

"Toshiro, huh, a fitting name" I thought to my self, as I seated myself in the far corner of the room. I winced a little as my shoulder came into contact with the wall. Toshiro looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on my broken body.

"Alysa, this is Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Urahara, and Ishida." He said pointing to each one. I nodded in greeting to them as a whole. They each said hi and Orihime came running over to me with watery eyes saying that I should be in bed resting with such injuries. She pushed Ichigo out of the way and set up a traditional Japanese bed for me and helped guide me over to it laying me back down on it. I hissed at the pain running through my body with each step and different pressure on my body. I tensed as she began lifted my shirt up to see my injuries I slapped her hand away sitting up as the room went quiet. She smiled at me for a moment before practically kicking everyone out, but Toshiro saying that he should brief her on my injuries and help her hold me down while assessing my injuries. She ran to get the first aid kit and I laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Why are you helping me?" I said without removing my gaze from the ceiling.

"Because you need help…and because I want to." He said not removing his gaze from my face. I looked back at him and sigh looking back up at the ceiling.

"You're not as young as you look…but other than that you're a mystery to me…" he tensed as I spoke my sentence.

"Heh, you're the first to know I wasn't. What gave me away?"

"You hold yourself in a regal manner, like someone in high authority. Just like me"

"Heh, that's nice to know." He said finishing our little conversation as Orihime walked back in with the first aid kit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I'm back :D I'm happy with this story so far Yay!

I don't own bleach…sadly but I do own Alysa…

Previously on "Melting Ice":

"**Heh, that's nice to know." He said finishing our little conversation as Orihime walked back in with the first aid kit.**

Hitsugaya grabbed hold of her arms and held them down as Orihime gently pushed the cotton ball full of alcohol to her arm where the cut was. She screamed and tried to hit her but I held her arms down. She screamed profanities and threats all over the place trying any thing to make her stop but Orihime just concentrated on treating her.

"Get the fuck off me, you hell bitch" she screamed again.

Hitsugaya sighed and just put more pressure down on her arms making her whimper in pain. He leaned down to her ear and whispered some threat but that made her shut up for a second then she cussed at Orihime again as she went to lift up her shirt to get to the cuts on her chest and torso. Once she got her shirt off, finally, she went to work on the cuts and severe bruising. She whimpered and tears flowed down her cheeks. This had me confused as she was handling being beaten up fine and never cried, even when Orihime was working on her arms and legs she didn't cry but now that her shirt was off now she was crying. Why was that? He asked himself. He would find out later.

Orihime finished and wrapped her in bandages. She left with Alysa's shirt to go wash the blood out. Alysa turned to me eyes full of hatred and tears and grabbed hold of my flannel unbuttoned it quickly and ripped it off of me and wrapped it around herself buttoning it back up quickly. Once my shirt was on her she wrapped her arms around her self and whimpered standing up and went to sit back down in her corner (a/n: oh Crona xD). I looked at her a little stunned and went to tell the other that they could come back in now.

"What happened, Alysa? You can trust me." I tried to comfort her as I wrapped an arm around her being careful of her injuries.

"I… can't tell you…I'm sorry." She whispered. I nodded and told her she could tell me when she wanted to. I wrapped my arms around her and she curled up in my lap. We sat like that for while until we both dozed off.

I woke up with a jolt of pain as my eyes snapped open to the orange haired idiot poking my wounds. I growled at him and bit into his hand. He yelped in pain and I bit down harder drawing blood. I released him quickly to not get blood on my lips, and I smirked triumphantly as he cursed at me. My smirk faded as Toshiro woke up. I rubbed my face into his neck and whimpered as Ichigo yelled at Toshiro for letting his bitch bite him.

"Will you please shut up? I was trying to sleep" he mumbled tiredly.

"Well put a leash on your stupid friend! She bit me and growled at me like some dog!" he yelled in a slightly quieter voice. I sighed and he looked down at me in shock.

"Is that true?" he asked in a slightly confused voice.

"He was poking my wounds, of course I bit him" I growled out. He looked a little surprised that I growled.

Urahara walked in and yawned, scratching the back of his neck.

"To answer all of your questions she's a demon" he said like it was obvious. Everyone looked at me like I was a monster. I stood up and started walking towards the door, grabbing my things on my way out. As I neared the door Urahara blocked the exit.

"You're not leaving missy"

"Why not?" I growled at him, showing my fangs that had elongated. He blinked at me strangely.

"I know why you want to leave but trust me Hitsugaya, Orihime, and I will not let anyone hurt you." He said with a knowing smile.

"I just want to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

I stopped and pondered that for a few minutes. Then realization hit me.

"Did you say Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Who is Hitsugaya?"

"Miss let me formally introduce, Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten and the ice prince himself" he stated pointing to Toshiro. My eyes widened in surprise and fright. I tried to bolt for the door but Urahara grabbed my arm. I was trying anything to get out of there.

"He killed my sister, he would kill me too." She thought scared out of her mind.

"Let go of me! He will kill me, I don't want to die!" I screamed kicking at his side. He sighed.

"He won't hurt you, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it was his father that killed your sister and parents" I froze, shell shocked. He dropped his grip on my arm. My knees grew weak and I collapsed onto the floor, and then everything went black.

Ok R&R I love you guys! Till next time ;D


End file.
